


Let's Be Normal

by Nrimpro



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Ignite Me, can either be canon for Restore me or just an AU separate piece. Warner and Juliette have been working tirelessly as the newly Supreme commanders; Kenji suggests they both need a break from all the warfare and go on a date.





	1. Part One: A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I’ve had this story in my head for the past few weeks, but I had no idea how to write it. This story will be posted in two parts because a lot happens. I wanted to write in Juliette’s POV although, I might write Warner’s POV in the future, who knows! Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. Happy reading!

Part One-A Date?

Kenji has been teaching me a new fighting style. Time was nothing but standing still in the Reestablishment, battles have soon begun when I've only just killed Anderson weeks ago. Since then Warner and the team have been fighting and working harder to stop anyone that even thinks of starting war with us.

My routine is anything but boring, I get up bright and early, and we have our team meetings, begin out patrols. Next, we have training which goes on for hours. Lastly, we reconvene for dinner then off to bed. Warner has been tongue- tied in work from other sectors. Which barely gives us some time to see each other and when we do; we fall into each other's arms, exhausted from our daily schedule.

"Hey J, what's got you so distracted, your punches feel like thin air and I'm the one that has invisible powers."

I look up. "Hmm. Nothing just tired."

He couldn't help but smirk in return. "Late nights with Warner?"

I scoffed and pushed him with all the strength I had in me. "Kenji!”

"Aw c’mon J! You've been sleeping in his bedroom since you came here, what else do you expect me to say?"

"For starters, not putting 'bedroom' and 'Warner' in the same sentence."

Kenji crossed his arms after laughing out loud for a full minute; he grabbed a towel from the rack to dry his face and sat on the bench. He gestured me to sit next to him. After a series of nods, I accepted, which I greatly regretted.

"So tell me, what it is like dating Warner.” He paused, marveling at the piercing glare I was giving him and continued. "Not including 'other' activities?" Putting the air quotes to emphasize his point of focus.

I carded my fingers through my hair, letting the low ponytail out of its rough tangles. “It’s complicated." I consciously answer. My mind went blank, we never actually talked about our relationship all that much, most the moments we had were too intimate to explain, and those moments were where Aaron showed his heart in ways that other things wouldn't matter.

"Wow that reminds me of your last relationship, J."  

“And this is why I can’t talk to you about this stuff.” I was about to get up, when Kenji’s arm grabbed my own, forcing me to stand in place.

“Wait, Juliette! I’m sorry; you know I didn’t mean it like that. I thought after being with Adam, your relationship would be different with Warner.

I shook my head, “It is different. I just can’t describe this strange feeling I get when I’m around him. It’s new to both of us, so we’re trying to understand each other better."

"So you guys never went out and did anything?” He pushed on.

I looked at him with confusion. "Like a date?"

"Dang girl, do I have to teach you everything? Yes Juliette a date, it's a thing that two people do when they like each other."

"I know what it means Kenji!" I yelled back. "But I don't know if Warner would like that."

"Then why don't you ask him. I get Warner is a tough guy and all, but why would he say no to a sexy, badass like yourself?”

My face is in my hands at the sudden embarrassment. “You did not just say that.” I grumble quietly.

Kenji claps my shoulder to ease the mood. “Aw c’mon J, you know it’s true.  Why else did I flirt with you in the first place?”

“Ok, this is getting way too awkward.” I sigh loudly. “Why don’t have I have friends that are actual girls?

“A) that was uncalled for and B) girls aren’t as interesting as me.”

“Fair point.” I smile back at him. “Continue.”   

"Real talk, you guys need to lighten up a bit. Ever since we took the Reestablishment, Warner has been extra strict with us and you're overworking your ability which you just learned to control. You need this and God knows I need a break from this ‘we need to fight harder nonsense’."

He was right, we've been doing too much in such little time, yet we weren't going anywhere. All my life I've been isolated from the outside world, I'm just learning what it is to have a group of people rely on you and care when I’ve been ridiculed and abandoned from my own family.

"You're right, we all need a break. We've been too hard on ourselves since we started this revolution and I didn't know I could take a break from all this. And besides, Warner and I haven’t actually talked that much so I guess it’s not a bad idea.” I shrugged, still unsure of everything.

Kenji beamed instantly. "That's the spirit! Now go ask your man out while I tell the others we're having a part- get together.” I furrow my brows at him. Then he furthered his explanation, “You know because we practically have the night off so…”  He fixed his little fib and dashed out of the training room without another word.

I took a deep breath. Then I made my way to the elevator.

~

I am outside Warner's office, my nerves are getting the best of me and I don't know why. My palms begin to sweat as I inch my hand closer to the doorknob, turning it slowly.

When I emerged inside, I found Warner sitting in his desk, filing and proofreading the numerous papers in front of him. His body stoic and focused as my presence grew closer. He eyes never left his work as he replied softly. "You finished early."

My fingers nervously tap the edge of the desk, my eyes preoccupied at the oak shining. ”Kenji was worn out so we ended quickly so he could rest."

He moved his papers aside, lifting his gaze to meet mine. His expression lightens into a smile as he pulled me closer to him until I fall practically into his lap.

Ever since the night I professed my love to Warner, he used every given moment to take me in his arms, securing me in his love and never letting go. We'd talk about our passing days together like it was nothing new and every time I still get goosebumps whenever his skin touched mine.

He looked down into the creases of my brow, he could read me like a book, he knows what I'm feeling and what I'm thinking with just one glance. "You alright, love?"

"I just thinking about us." I responded so fast that I couldn't take a breath. "We haven’t had any time for each other.”

He nuzzled his face into my hair and sighed. "We do spend a lot of time together. He kisses the side of my jaw. "We go to bed together every night." His lips inches down my neck. "We get ready together every morning."

"Aaron." A moan escaped me when he travelled lower. "Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Then he stopped. The covers of his mouth turned into a wide grin with a hint of curiosity to his voice. "Are you asking me out? Because usually the guy asks the girl, at least that's what I've heard goes."

I couldn't contain the giggle that erupted. "So is that a yes?"

"Well." He gave a slight squeeze. "If it means I get to spend a whole night with you then it's a date!"

"Good!" I clapped my hands in excitement and getting out of Aaron's arms to stand up. I was almost at the door when I heard him plea. "Where are you going?"

I whipped my head back at him. “I can't go in my workout clothes!"

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you?"

“What do you mean?’’ I asked.

“I assume ‘a date’ is just going to be just the two of us in this very room.”

I fold my arms into my chest. “But that’s not a date.”

“Then define to me what a date is, love?”  I was about to respond when he abruptly answers his own question. “We don’t need to go out to just spend time together; we don’t need to let others know about our relationship.”

I was speechless, he never said this before yet, I wanted to know why this one phrase bothered him so much.  He stood stoic and emotionless all of a sudden. I walk closer to him, take my hands in his, he accepts the gesture. “Aaron, I’m not asking you out to make our relationship some public affair. I never thought I was capable of loving someone until you came into my life and stood by me. I want to go out with you because we both have a chance to be normal people doing normal things, let’s not waste that opportunity.”

He nods. “Under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Since you asked me out, then I’ll plan what we do on the date, sound fair?”

“Well, I think it’s supposed to be the other way around, but we have this whole ‘relationship thing’ backwards so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Warner chuckled. “I promise you won’t be disappointed. Just give me a few hours to plan it out and we can meet here around seven?”

"Ok!" I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight!"

I fled the room with the hugest grin on my face. Yet I could feel the butterflies on my stomach taking over me without hesitation.

~

Sonya and Sara helped me get dressed for my date. They picked out a simple look with a graceful dress. I took a few turns around the vanity and remembered the day I received these dresses. Warner gave a wardrobe of fresh clothes, something that I haven't the possession for so very long.

Yet I treated him like a murder and threw away the new clothes like they meant nothing to me. I chose the green one, it's the one that brings out my eyes, and Warner would always tell me to wear things that matched my complexion, mostly because he knew more about fashion than I do.

I glanced at myself one last time: my long brown locks were down and I wore minimal make up. I was ready.

"Aww Juliette you look gorgeous!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Warner won't take his eyes off of you." Sara added.

I beamed at them in response. "Thank you for making look like a girl for once."

"You know, you always look like a beautiful, you just got to believe it, “they both replied in unison.

I took a deep breath, and then I remembered I was still in their room, it was past seven and Warner would be waiting for me. "I gotta go!" I rushed out of their room and made my way down the elevator to our bedroom.

I opened the door and found Warner with his back to me, fixing his tie and jacket. Of course, I'm underdressed compared to him. I folded my arms around myself. I hide into the bathroom, adding some more mascara onto my lashes.

Warner approached and stared at me for what felt like ages. When I turn to meet his gaze, he was blushing.

"What's wrong?" My face goes pale. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like my dress?

"You're- wearing the dress I gave you?" He was breathless.

"Of course!" I said as a matter of fact. "Why wouldn't I?"

His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he advanced closer, taking his hand into mine, making me lost the small tube of makeup of dropping it on the counter. I moved myself in front of him, with both of our foreheads touching, I closed my eyes and he finally spoke. "After everything we've been through, I thought these clothes would be a painful memory of the man who forced you to do awful things for power."

The hurt in his eyes had slowly taken over him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, seeing him like this always made me wish I could've seen things differently before, but my fears got the best of me. I place my hand over his heart; it's beating faster with each intake of his breath. "Don't ever compare yourself to the one man that inhibits power, you're not your father. You have a heart and with that heart you gave me strength, I wear these dresses not to feel feminine. You can make me feel normal, like I'm not a girl with superhero abilities, but a woman that is independent and is able to feel loved, I'll always remember that."

He nudges his nose against my own, holding back any unshed tears. He looks back at me, stunned then my lips are on his in an instant. He takes his time to kiss the sides of my jaws, then two times on my cheek, then one time up my forehead before rasping softly. "Thank you."

I try to gather myself quickly by changing the mood to the task at hand. "So...don't we have a date to get to?"

He glances down at me lovingly and laughs. "Yes we do." He offers his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I accept his gesture as we go out.


	2. Part Two: The Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warner has a couple surprises for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Happy reading!!

Part Two-The Date.

"Are going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Is it someplace fancy?"

"Sort of."

"Is it somewhere far?"

"Hmm not exactly."

"Ok now I'm really lost."

"Be patient sweetheart, we're almost there."

We made it down to the basement of the building. Not sure why we ended up here. It was too dark and eerie to be a romantic destination. I suddenly held his arm tighter and he couldn't help but stifle a smile at me.

He opened a steel door, the sound it made shook me to my core, yet when we went inside, it didn't look like a scene from a horror film. There was a round table at the center of the room. Lit candles enamored the room, tiny stars were the background of the empty room, and we walked on as flower petals laid on the ground while they made their way on to the silk tablecloth. It felt like one of those dreams you wake up to with a starry night in a dark sky. "Aaron" I was in awe. "How did you do this?"

"I had Delalieu help me choose the place and the decorations. Unfortunately this was the best he could do on short notice."

"It's wonderful!" Warner held out a chair for me, my gaze shifted to the silverware and plates set before me. He sat in the chair opposite, intently enjoying my reaction.

Delalieu emerged from the double doors carrying two concealed platters and setting them down for each of us. "Thank you Delalieu!" My gracious compliment widened a smile on the old man's face. "Anything for you, Ms. Ferrars." He shifted back at Warner, acknowledging him accordingly, "Sir." Then he strode out of the double doors without another word.

I clasped my hands together. My nerves soon returning in the far end of the silence. "You should let him know that you care about him."

Warner shook his head in understanding. "Someday perhaps, when the time is right."

I smile at the sense of hope he brings into the air. The man in front of me might not believe he changed, but seeing how open and kind he is to the team and most importantly the family he gained within a few weeks showed otherwise. Adam began to talk with Aaron much more and not give snarky attitudes or the cold shoulder of his past, even James has enjoyed spending time with his new brother. A little love was all he needed.

Aaron clears his throat, jolting my head from the inner thoughts as he took my shaky hand into his own. "Don't be nervous, love."

"I'm not nervous." I mumble softly. "It's a lot to take in, you know. Us being together like this, having a candlelight dinner.

"Normal is far from our vocabulary, but you were right, we needed this." He takes two empty glasses and pours the bottle of champagne that Delalieu brought for us, handing one of the full glasses to me. "A toast, to normalcy."

"To Kenji," Warner tilted his head at me. "This wouldn't be possible without him." I lift my wine glass.

Warner clicks mine with his. "To Kishimoto."

I take a small sip of the champagne, the tiny foam reaches my lips and the taste is tangy, yet satisfying. I could spot Warner at the corner of my eye, watching me drink the liquid for the first time and captivated by my reaction. "Champagne is kind of fancy, don't you think?

He lets out a dry chuckle."I assumed this is both our first dates', we can make the most of it without going a little overboard." 

I shook my head in response. Only to realize that we haven't experienced the typical teenage life, we were locked away from the outside world. I used to think our lives would always be black and white, I'm grateful now we found our place.

Aaron noticed my sudden quietness. "If I haven't said it already, you look beautiful with your hair down."

My cheeks reddened, yet my response was playful, "Is that your way of changing the subject, flirting?"

"Well is it working?" His dimples were showing and I couldn't breathe.

"For now." I lean in closer.

Warner meets me halfway and provides a small kiss onto my nose, "I'll take it."

~~

We ate our delicious food in silence. Small talk here and there, but mostly we just enjoyed the stillness of it all. Like we were the only two humans on earth, no outside force could bother us. We didn't focus on tomorrow or the future, now is what made a bigger difference.

Finishing our meal, Warner took me to another part of the building. It was a restricted area to the men working at the sector. It was another one of his surprises, but after dinner, I didn't expect more. We reached a steel chamber that looked much like a safe. He pressed keys to a touchscreen, the door unlatched. "Where are we?" I asked.

"You know how I told you the Reestablishment destroyed every written document to date?"

"So?"

"So, they weren't telling the truth." And with that he pulled down a lever, making as many light sources that can be seen lit up large room. There were books, newspapers, pamphlets, scripts; anything else that was made of paper sprawled throughout every inch of the area.

"Wow!" My gaze shifted in all directions. "This is amazing."

"My father might've taken these works away, but he never had the time to destroy them. He wanted to input fear into those who deviate from the new norms of society. We had many storage areas that house more books like these, their locations were off the grid, this way no one can find them, except the two of us."

I look back at him. Somehow in complete shock at all the books belonging to this very room. It felt like a place that you get yourself lost, yet it wouldn't be a bad thing. I strode a few steps toward piles of dusty books and picked them up one by one, feeling its binding, skimming its pages, reading between the lines and paragraphs. Nostalgia at its finest and it was in the palms of my hands.

Warner continues as he follows in suit by picking up a few books. "Sometimes when I have nothing to do, I come here and just read them and try to understand what the world was like before the destruction. It's so interesting to see how much the world has changed and the history it leaves behind, it's just not something that needs to disappear."

"Then why don't we show these books to the people, give them a sense of hope for their future. If we don't start now, everyone will forget this mode of literature and humanity will lose their chance for survival." I respond quickly and assured.

Warner rubs the back of his neck in contemplation. "That could work, but it'll take time to transport these writings, into another open location. Compromising this area is not an option."

I nod my head. Then hug the books I found tighter into my chest, like it's the most precious thing in world and needed to be protected at all costs.

Warner comes behind me and wraps his arm around my waist. "You can take any books that you like, it's all yours."

A small giggle escapes my lips, as his arms hold me to him. "Now you’re just spoiling me." 

"Only for you, love." He nuzzles his face into my long brown locks.

I pull his hand toward me. "Let's go." I whisper.

A wicked look in his eyes formulated and he obliges immediately.

~

Aaron caresses my bare back with gentle circles. We're lying in our bed, the covers reach to our chests. I observe his facial expression in the darkness, hearing his breathing slow down, though not to the point where he's fast asleep, just that he was relaxed in our tangled limbs.

"I enjoyed tonight." I feel his chest rumble as he speaks.

"Me too." I reply eagerly.

"We should have more of these dates."  His fingers comb through my ends and make their way down my shoulder.

"Next time, I'm picking the destination." I remind him and chuckles.

"Did you like my idea?"

I lift my head up and smile. "It was perfect."

He lean my body closer onto his abdomen, I continue, “I’ve never been so terrified in my life, and I have powers. But this was so new to me, didn't know what it'll be like. You made it so special, you made me feel special. Thank you for always being there for me and not rushing me into things."

Warner places a kiss to my forehead. "You're welcome. Although, I should be thanking you for asking me out. Otherwise the idea would've never crossed my mind. I always thought dates were unnecessary to show how you love the other person, being with them in a given moment and point of time was what really mattered. Then when I was with you I realized how intriguing it can be; now I see the appeal."

I tap at his emerging dimple. "Well now we can put on our list of things we do together." I unconsciously began to describe each one. "Like sleeping, bathing, reading—."

"If you carry this on, we might have a bigger list." His voice felt so deep and husky that my brain froze and my body desired attention.

"Then you just have to stop me." My eyes darken with anticipation.

Warner's breathing heightened as he flipped me over with one arm, my back hits the mattress and he was on top of me. "With pleasure." He rasped, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. Our bodies intertwined together, his arms bind around me, my fingers splayed down his toned chest. I felt needy for his lips, his touch created sparks within me, and this newly sensation felt infinite. We broke apart, panting, our eyes slowly open.

Warner's warm lips descended to my neck, each kiss was slower than the last. Then he trailed lower and lower, until my breath hitched higher in my throat. I was aware of the breathy laugh he gives out and my arms gather goosebumps in the process.

We move together tamed and fluid, like synchronicity is our only passage. "Aaron." I rasped. His body is barely in my vision as he places a few pecks downwards, then immediately reaches eye level with me. I stroke his scars, his broad shoulders, his flushed cheeks, finally I massage his golden hair and we meet halfway. Our mouths graze each other; they seek passion to no end. My legs hook around his hips comfortably, like they belong there. His rough hands caressed the exposed skin and its softness. Warner moans as I implore my lips increasingly into his own.

Most of our clothes were nowhere to be seen. It was just us, no barriers and no distractions. I felt another grunt from Warner as I grind into him, he accepts the challenge and he kneads my thighs, fingers inching dangerously higher to its destination. I finally move the sheets away, swiping the excess sweat all around me.

Warner heaves in and out, taking me in as I was sprawled unclothed right in front of him, and as though it was the first time he saw me like this. The air in my lungs gets clogged at his intensive stare. Since our first night together, every moment after felt like the beginning or our love, it's when the stars have aligned and the world was still.

Our gazes meet, our noses touch for an Eskimo kiss, Warner lets out his jumbling thoughts that his eyes foretold. "I love you."

My hands hold his face like it was a piece of porcelain, fragile and harmless. I look as his desperation, the fear that I wouldn't say those three words back to him, the sleepless nights where he had nightmares of me leaving him to die as I did ages ago. This man has flaws, he gets lost, and I help him find his light, just as he did with me.

"I love you too." I say it syllable by syllable, word for word; clear enough that he can hear it and that he'll never stop hearing those words as long as he's by my side, whatever may come in the future.

I take these tiny twinkles in time in my palms. Hold them tight as my eyes flutter close once again and the feeling of a warm embrace takes me in and I fall fast asleep.

*****


End file.
